This invention relates to a vibration damper used for a portable power tool such as a chain saw or grass trimmer.
Conventionally for this kind of tool a rubber vibration damper of a cylindrical or hourglass shape has been used in order to minimize the vibrations transferred to the worker from a power source such as an internal combustion engine or a working portion. However, this damper disadvantageously shows a low damping effect in the direction of axis of the attached damper due to compression or tension load.